bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachi Nakajima
| birthday = August 18 | age = 16 | gender = Female | height = 5'5" | weight = 154 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Blonde | blood type = A- | affiliation = (loosely) | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = High School Student Basara Member | previous occupation = Middle School Student | team = | previous team = None | partner = | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Older Sister (deceased) | education = | status = Active | signature skill = }} :"Dancing on the breeze, fluttering among the leaves, never touching ground." - Seireitou-shishō Sachi Nakajima (中島 幸, Nakajima Sachi) is a female and a student at . She trains regularly at a martial arts studio in the city where she has earned a black belt in Savate. Sachi is a member of , as part of the team . Appearance Haruna long hair.png|Sachi in the manga. Haruna young.JPG|Sachi with her hair loose. Sachi casual.png|Sachi's alternate outfit. Haruna as a teenager2.jpg|Sachi in casual attire. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities : From a young age, Sachi was born with an unusually close sensitivity to the spiritual world and this allowed her to perceive supernatural phenomena around her all throughout her childhood. When she became eight, she began undergoing martial art training at a local dōjō in ; which unbeknownst to her, slowly began maturing and refining her spiritual power from deep within. It wasn't until the first time she was attacked by a that she discovered that she could manifest her energy through martial art techniques and actually vanquish these demons. Her spiritual power was strong enough to actually destroy a normal Hollow with only a couple hand strikes. She eventually came to realize that it must have been a result of her martial art training that her "ki" must have become great enough to materialize as an offensive weapon, and from that point on, she dedicated herself to personal training to further enhance her spiritual energy. Remarkably, she appears to possess enough spiritual power that she can easily rank near that of a seated officer in the , which presents itself as light blue in coloration and manifests occasionally as an eastern dragon; quite possibility a reflection of her personality as a calm and collected individual in possession of hidden intensity. Her spiritual power is the embodiment of the wind itself, demonstrating this by causing a rather chilling breeze and whirling air sensation in the vicinity of where Sachi's reiatsu is expressed. She commonly applies this into her fighting style; her movements and attacks accompanied by a burst of pressure like the wind itself. .]] : Sachi's sole fighting style is one centered on offensive martial art combat. Reflective of her spiritual nature, her body movements appear as though she were riding the wind currents themselves when engaging an adversary. Swift kicks and footwork, derived from the martial art Savate, are among the most prominent in her fighting style. She is able to move swiftly and aggressively while maintaining composure; one would not be aware of her strength until finally struck by it at full force, akin to a calm subtle wind that suddenly beings to behave violently and erratically, forming what is known as a tornado. And so too does her combat style reflect upon this, as she will often engage in forms of spinning kicks that whip around in a circular motion while her hands act as a root to keep her balanced. : Fashion Statement (ファッション・ステートメント, Fasshon Sutētomento): Unlike conventional Fullbring abilities, Sachi does not have one specific medium by which to channel her power but rather it is a conceptional medium: namely, whatever clothes she happens to be wearing. It is a power born out of her insecurity regarding her own femininity, as Sachi has always acted and has been treated like a tomboy, despite her desire to be seen as more feminine. She wanted to be able to wear many of the popular ensembles she would read about in fashion magazines, but was unable to due to lacking the money and also worrying over what others would think about a mannish girl like her dressing in elegant attire. Therefore, her Fullbring power is one focusing on her clothing, taking form by altering the casual attire she tends to wear various articles of unique and stylish ensembles that boast specific effects and capabilities depending on their appearance. Fashion Statement is a highly versatile Fullbring which grants Sachi multiple options in battle depending upon the situation. *'Force Dress' (力衣 (フォース・ドレス), Fōzu Doresu; Japanese for "Strength Dress") *'Spell Dress' (魔法衣 (スペル・ドレス), Superu Doresu; Japanese for "Magic Dress") Quotes Behind the Scenes